


Connor Murphy: Creep Extraordinaire

by BlueGirl22



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, there's swearing if you're not chill w/that, ummmm nothing much else to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGirl22/pseuds/BlueGirl22
Summary: Someone sent me a prompt on tumblr:“Zoe asks Evan to hang out at her place while her folks are gone. They plan on watching a movie, turns out to be a scary movie and the scariest part is. Connor is still home, watching them. Brooding”(idk set in some all-purpose Connor Is Alive au where Zoe and Evan met under better circumstances)





	Connor Murphy: Creep Extraordinaire

Evan walked cautiously through the front door. Despite having been given a key to the Murphy house a good three months ago, he still felt like he was doing something wrong whenever he came in without knocking. Shutting it behind him quietly, he saw Zoe peek her smiling face out through the door to the kitchen.

“Hey! I’ll be with you in just a sec, I’m adding peanut butter to the popcorn,” she called out before ducking her head back into the kitchen.

“ ‘Kay!” he responded. He took a deep breath, enjoying the oily smell wafting through the house. Looking down, he noticed the pile of shoes by the door and slipped off his own. He was startled by a snicker from the direction of the staircase, looked up quickly, and saw Connor lurking on the top step.

“Dude, Mom isn’t home, you don’t have to do that.”

Evan felt his heartbeat slow down again. “Connor, don’t do that!” He put his hands on his knees, comically exaggerating needing to catch his breath. “Cynthia Murphy is a very powerful woman, and I wouldn’t be surprised if she knows everything happening in her house even when she’s not around.”

Connor facial shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Zoe walked out of the kitchen with two big plastic bowls of peanut butter popcorn. “Connor, stop being mean to my boyfriend, he’s delicate,” she said casually.

Simultaneously, Connor and Evan said “I’m not being mean!” and “I’m not _that_ delicate!”

Zoe chuckled, passing Evan one of the bowls. “Do you have any movie ideas?”

He shrugged. “Nah.”

“Shoot, neither do I.” She looked up at her brother, still chilling on the staircase. “Do you have any recs?”

Connor smiled, which, looking back on it, should have clued Evan in that he was about to say something he thought to be evil. “Have you ever heard of _Signs_?”

“No,” she replied.

“Sci-fi, aliens, all that shit. I think we have a DVD.”

Zoe looked at Evan, and he nodded. “Okay, thanks bro.”

The couple descended to the basement to watch in privacy. Connor remained on the stairs for another moment before retreating to his room. He’d never been happier that the way the vents were meant he could hear every word spoken in the house.

* * *

 

Evan huddled into Zoe’s side, and she rested her head on top of his. This was a _creepy_ movie. The protagonist guy was attacked by an alien hand in a cupboard, and Evan nearly jumped out of his skin. Quietly, Zoe whispered “You wanna switch to something else?”

“No!” he said quickly, “No, I’m fine. This is cool, I’m just jittery.” He paused, and then added, much softer. “Thanks for asking though.”

Instead of responding verbally, Zoe booped Evan’s nose.

“Ugh you SAPS!” said a voice from somewhere in the room. Faster than lightning, Zoe paused the movie, turned on the lights, identified Connor’s location in the room, and threw a pillow directly at his face. Evan blinked and he nearly missed all of it.

“What the fuck, Connor?” shrieked Zoe.

“I second that,” said Evan, sitting up properly.

Connor was folded up in a wooden chair at the back of the room. “I’ve been here for the past hour. I needed you guys to notice me before you got too sappy.”

“No, _why are you down here at all?_ ” Zoe clarified, seething.

“I _was_ going to wait for the tensest moment and then scream, but you both seemed to be handling this really coolly and I was _not_ running the risk of being in the room while you guys kissed.”

Evan could only imagine what his expression looked like, because Connor took one look at him and dissolved into laughter. Zoe threw another pillow.

“Hey, that was uncalled for!”

“You’re uncalled for! Now get out.”

Connor got up from his seat and mosied around the room but made no move toward the staircase.

“Connor, please,” added Evan. The other boy merely inspected his nail polish like he didn’t hear a word.

“Well what if I just,” Zoe put her hand on Evan’s cheek and turned his face in her direction, keeping her eyes on Connor. He moved a few feet towards the exit. “No, no, don’t you dare Zoe.”

She turned her gaze back to her boyfriend and inched her head forward slowly and heard Connor scuttle up the stairs and the door slam shut.

“That worked,” Evan breathed, about an inch-and-a-half from Zoe’s face.

“It did,” she responded, closing the small gap. The kiss broke apart after a few seconds, and Evan leaned his forehead against hers for a moment, their noses touching.

“Now, what were those aliens doing?” he asked.

“Let’s find out,” she said, pulling back and pressing play.

**Author's Note:**

> (yooo hmu on tumblr @bisexual-evanhansen)


End file.
